The Contest
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Corbin, Son of Hermes, loves Rai, Daughter of Hecate. Rai, Daughter of Hecate, hates Tristan, Son of Eros. Tristan, Son of Eros, hates Corbin, Son of Hermes, and wants to get into Rai's, Daughter of Hecate, pants. Problem? Yes.
1. Head of Honey

Hey everybody!

It's Silver. I'm here to present to you this little story of mine. It's pretty fun and funny. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

><p>Kurai walked up to the Big House, it seemed rather empty now but she was used to that. Kurai checked around to make sure everything was okay; she wanted to head to the forest but thought it would be better to check up on things before heading anywhere.<p>

Naessa walked into the Cabin and saw Kurai Daughter of Zelus. Smiling she thought, _'Kurai is always such a big help around camp.'__  
><em>  
>Walking over to the girl, she waved.<p>

"Kurai! How was your year?" Laughing she leaned back against a wall.

"Simple. Boring. Killed a few Hellhounds the usual. How are you Naessa, I heard your last quest was quite a catch." Kurai was familiar with many of the enrolled campers since she helped regularly, trying to memorize each name.

Grinning the Head of the Athena Cabin looked at the younger camper.

"It went excellently. A strategy worthy of my Mother. As expected. That pack of Hellhounds didn't see the Greek-fire coming."

Smiling to herself, she looked around the room. Then the door to the Big House slammed open. In strode in a familiar blonde looking pissed.

"Well! Look who has decided to join us! Raizya Head of Hecate Cabin. You look like you are in a bad mood. What's wrong?"

She took a seat at the table and motioned for the Daughter of Zelus to take her seat as well.

Raizya gave Naessa a feeble wave, flinching. She pinched the end of a lock of her hair and pulled it out, showing the sticky coating it had. "Somebody decided I wasn't sweet enough, and took it upon them to put honey in my shampoo." With a sigh, she let the strands of hair fall and looked around.

Naessa face-palmed.

"Hermes? Already. Can't they just give use a day or two to settle before they start making mischief?"

Shaking her head, she rubbed her hair.

"Where is Chiron? Hades where are all the campers?"

Stretching out her shoulders. She looked at the other two.

Kurai nodded, "I'm pretty sure I know who too. Be thankful he didn't release a beehive on you." she said sitting down.

"Nah, he should be thankful he didn't. I would have had his hide stuck between my teeth before he could pray to his daddy," Rai murmured. "I was just thinking that, Naessa. Maybe something is up?"

Naessa raised an eyebrow at her.

"Rai...it's the Hermes Cabin. Do they ever need a reason?"

Laughing she thought back to all the pranks that they have played. Honey replacing shampoo was a very old over-used trick ... they were probably working out a bigger idea.

"You may have a point...that trick is old...they might be working out an even bigger prank..."

Kurai looked up, "He forgot to tell you again?" she sighed getting up and fetching a parchment from inside, "The letter that you and I were supposed to receive, apparently you're got lost or delayed..." she said handing hers over, "Generally Chiron went to fix up some matters at the Roman camp. He will not be back for a while because of it leaving us in charge. Annabeth took half of them on a recruiting mission to find other cousin camps to ours and the rest are helping forest creatures or are on quests of their own." she said looking at them. "Our job is to gather and train any new incoming recruits they send us."

Rai waved a hand to them. "Well, have fun with that, you guys. I'm going to go find the twerp that did this, now that Chiron isn't here to stop me," she growled darkly, surging out of the door.

Kurai chuckled, "I know I shouldn't have said that Naessa, but you have to admit it did seem like she could've used some justice." Kurai said looking at her.

Naessa groaned and slammed her head onto the wood

"Owww...that wasn't wise of me."

Lifting her head, she looked as Rai walked out of the door.

"We need a plan..."

Standing she got up and left Kurai in the room.

* * *

><p>Whistling Corbin walked into camp. His backpack heavy with soda and fireworks. Stealing the Camp Van was too easy now with Mr. D, Chiron, and Annabeth gone. His hands in his pockets he flipped his hair out of his eyes.<p>

Looking into the camp, he could see a few campers wandering around.

"Not everyone is here yet...I wonder if Rai found her little surprise yet..."

Grinning to himself, he grabbed a root beer can out of his bag and wandered down into camp.

Raizya had scanned the camp once she left the Big House. It did not take her long to spot the brat that so loved to torture others. She stalked over to where he wandered and refrained from shouting at him until she was a yard away; that is when she let it rip.

_"Corbin Flain, you cocky brat!"_ she roared at the top of her lungs.

Corbin yelped and accidently spilled his root beer over Rai's feet.

"Oh...fucking...Hades."

Grinning at Rai for a few seconds, he ran past her shoving the rest of his soda in her hand.

"I'd love to hang around Rai...but you seem a little tied up!"

Grinning he pulled a string that tangled up Rai's feet in a net.

"Nice to see you to Rai baby!"

Raizya hissed under her breath and, after a brief struggle, managed to free a small knife from her pocket (for such situations) and cut through the ropes. Before she chased after him, she chucked the half-empty can at his head. "You are going to PAY."

Corbin yelped and kept running

"Come on Rai! It was just a prank!"

He started running down the hill heading toward the Big House.

* * *

><p>Reviews<p>

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

Reviews

They are lovely.


	2. Attack of the Hecatian and Son of Cratos

Hey again guys!

Second chapter. I hope you like it!

~Silver

* * *

><p>Corbin yelped. As he ran into the Big House. Looking around he say Kuria smiling at him he dove underneath the table.<p>

"Please don't show up here...please don't show up here..."

He tried praying to his father for some help when he heard the door slam open.

"Shit..."

Raizya scanned the inside of the Big House from the open door.

"Hi again, Kuria," she greeted, sparing a smile. She was in a much better mood now that she had her prey cornered. She stalked around the room and checked underneath every table until...

"Peek-a-boo, I see you. Come out and face me like a man!"

Corbin yelped. Moreover, tried grabbing the table leg. He had one hand on it as he attempted to escape Rai.

"Come on Rai! Please...not the face! Not the face!"

Rai grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"Do you really think I'm going to waste time pummeling you? You should know by now, I only go through that to make you piss your pants. Honestly, you are such a dork," she sighed, reaching one fist up and giving him a tap to the forehead.

"It's much more satisfying to see the look on your face when I yowl at you then it is to give you a black eye. If only Chiron didn't mind the noise."

Corbin groaned.

"Come on Rai...it was just a prank."

Grinning he looked at her.

"Uh...hi?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he smiled.

Raizya smiled and shook her head.

"You are such a coward, Corbin."

There was a knock on the door and deep voice rang out

"Hello? Anybody home? Pizza delivery!"

She went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, what about our breadsticks?"

Corbin ginned.

"I love not having Chiron, Mr. D and Annabeth here. Otherwise we could never get away with ordering pizza."

Grinning to himself, he grabbed two root beer cans out off his backpack and tossed one to Rai.

"Cheers"

Rai caught the can, rolling her eyes. "We still wouldn't be able to, mortals can't cross the tree." She flung the door wider to reveal a young man in his early twenties carrying a rifle.

He smiled "Wow you guys really get pizza out here? How many half blood pizza boys are there?"

"Oh yea huh...hmm..."

Looking at the guy in front of Rai.

"The Hades is you? How'd ya get into camp?"

Taking a sip of his soda, he leaned against the doorframe.

"Oh rather. Whose kid are you? Ya look a little old to be here."

Rai looked behind James. "And where is your satyr?"

"If his satyr is Oakwood he probably is already gone. Out chasing some nymphs.

Pulling out a third soda, he tossed it at James.

"Whose kid are you? Who were you claimed?"

Raizya shivered at the thought of Oakwood. "That goat is disgusting," she groaned, then finally noticed the gun in his hand. "Whoa, what's with the gun?"

James held up his hands with his M4A1 to show his combat boots and and plate carrier.

"Lance Corporal James Heliotrope. U.S.M.C. Son of Cratos. That fat fart of a half animal is probably a mile behind me. I have managed to dodge the monsters by fighting people. Maybe blending in with them. According to the satyr, I should have been here years ago. The rifle comes with the job."

Rai blinked. "Lemme get this straight: You abandoned your satyr and fight mortals?"

Corbin narrowed his eyes. He played with his twin swords at his side...

"Well then. I am Corbin. Corbin Flain. Son of Hermes. Head of the Hermes Cabin.

He settled the sword at his side, his eyes still narrowed.

"Well then...that makes more sense now..."

Raizya, wanting to get away from James, walked over to Corbin. "By the way, you and I need to switch shampoo."

Corbin kept one eye on James. He ruffled into his bag and pulled out a bottle of vanilla shampoo.

"Here Rai. I picked it up when I was in town. Knew you'd want some."

He took a seat at the table before pulling out his swords and laying them on the table. He watched James carefully. Corbin may not be the smartest tool in the shed...but he sure as hell was suspicious of this guy.

Raizya folded her arms. "You knew because you are the one that ruined my last bottle. Now you have to use it." She was getting nervous from Corbin's preparations, and she really wished he would stop.

Corbin gave her a withering innocent look.

"Use the shampoo I bought you? Or the shampoo I spiked?"

Corbin could see that Rai was getting nervous with his swords out. He put Omega and Delta away. Sitting back in his chair, he grinned at Rai and winked.

Rai pursed her lips unhappily. "The spiked one, of course," She raised a foot until he could see the dried root beer on it, "Unless you would like to repay this little error instead?"

"Raaaiiiiii!"

Corbin whined giving her a sad look.

"Come on! I bought you new shampoo and I said I'm sorry!"

Corbin grinned at hoping to win her over.

Rai smiled and pinched one of his cheeks between her index finger and thumb. "I'm not going to fall for your puppy dog look, Corbin. A sorry isn't going to cut it, so just take your punishment," she cooed.

"Damn it..."

Corbin groaned and slammed his head on the table. Looking up at her, he grimaced.

"I can't get out of this can I?"

Raizya grinned and tilted her head to the side, patting his head. "Not even if you begged for mercy. Though it would be amusing if you tried, 'baby,'" she chirped using the name he called her when he had trapped her in his net.

Corbin smiled at her.

"Fine. Fine. Bring the shampoo to my cabin alright?"

Standing he stretched his muscles grinning at Rai.

"I'll catch ya later 'baby'."

Winking he began to walk out. He caught sight of James still at the door. Corbin passed him whispering.

_"Watch your step Son of Cratos. I'm still not very sure about you ... I won't hesitate to hurt you if you step out of bounds."_

Grinning he waved a hand and walked out the door.

Rai whacked his arm as he passed. "Jerk," she muttered. "I will later."

* * *

><p>REVIEWS<p>

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS WOULD BE AWESOME!


End file.
